Comastuck
by enderlight
Summary: After Eridan gets a beat down in the alley behind his school and ends up in the hospital, what becomes of his life and his relationship with Feferi and his family? Humanstuck


It started just like any other fight I had gotten into recently. It was the back alley behind the school, two of them and one of me, just like usual. I knocked them out pretty easily, I had gotten good at fighting the past few weeks. But I never saw the third one come from behind with a lead pipe and hit me in the back of the head. I was unconscious before I had even hit the ground. The next thing I remembered was "waking up" wherever I am now. I couldnt see anything, I couldnt move anything, but I could feel the weight of cloth on me and hear the quiet whir of machines around me. I must be in a hospital or something. It occurred to me I must have gone blind and been paralyzed by the third guy. After thinking about my current situation I realized I wasnt blind just that my eyes were closed. I also realized there was a feeding tube in my stomach. I started to panic, what would I do with my life? Would I be stuck like this forever? Does my matesprit know, does Cro know, does dualscar know... Almost right on cue I heard the door burst open and the sound of rushed footsteps, "-ERIDAN! NOOOooooo..." I felt my matesprits face bury into my neck, I could feel the wetness of her tears. "I told you all this fighting would get you seriously hurt one day!" I felt really bad but stopped panicking, I never should have started picking fights with the people who pissed me off. "You can't leave m alone... You promised me you would always be here for me... eridan im scared of being alone..." I wanted so badly to reach up and kiss her, or hug her, or tell her I was going to be okay, but I couldnt... I started crying on the inside since I couldnt make my body do it. "I promise you ill stay here with you everyday as long as I can. Ill only leave when I have to go to school or the nurses kick me out every night." I could her hear the sound of her muffled cries in my neck, until she got up and sniffed hard before grabbing a chair and pulling next to my bed. She grabbed onto my hand and held it gently. "I hope you can hear me, I think you can anyway. You probably dont know why everthing is how it is right now. But youre in a coma, the paramedics found you in the alleyway behind the school after an anonymous phone call came in. When they found you, you were surrounded in a pool of your own blood., with some fractured bones. That had happened two days ago, you were in surgery for a while so I couldnt see you any sooner..." As she finished her sentence the door burst open again and the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor filled the room. "8RO... no, no, no, no this cant be happening." That voice could only belong to my older brother Cro. "I-is he okay Fef?" I didnt hear her say anything but I heard her stand up and hug him "he'll be okay... I hope so anyway..." Fef murmured quietly. Cro sniffed a little "Yeah me too, I feel really bad for bullying him so much last week ago, if I had known this was gonna happen..." He started sobbing loudly. "dont feel too bad cronus, its okay, he'll come out of this eventually and you can make it up to him." They started talking about what they could do together to keep me entertained throughout the day. Eventually Cro had to go for his job, he promised he would be back soon for another visit. After he left I felt fef hold onto my hand again and sit down in the chair. Fef started talking about literally everything that happened throughout the past few days for her. It was really really nice to just hear her voice. It that soothing effect, it made me really happy. After a couple hours of talking the door opened and a nurse told her she had to leave now. "I'm sorry I have to go now... but I promise ill be back soon." She turned the radio on to my favorite jazz station. Next she leaned down and kissed me gently, slipping her tongue into my mouth. She pulled it out and whispered to me "We can add another place to our list now..." I heard her walk towards the door crying loudly. After a while of sobbing I started to doze off to the sound of jazz drifting through the room.


End file.
